This invention relates generally to an improved edger designed primarily for lawn and garden use for trimming grass, weeds, and the like growing along the edge of a paved surface, such as a sidewalk or driveway, or along the edge of a building. More specifically, this invention relates to an edger having a motor-driven cutting blade wherein the cutting blade is quickly and easily adjusted to one of a plurality of selected angular orientations.
Edgers in general are well known for use in a lawn and garden environment wherein the edger includes a power-driven cutting blade for trimming grass or weeds growing along the edge of a paved surface, such as a sidewalk, driveway, or the like. The cutting blade is driven typically by an electric or gasoline motor supported by a relatively lightweight frame which is in turn supported by one or more wheels at the rear of the frame and, if additional stability is desired, by one or more wheels at the front of the frame. A tubular handlebar projects upwardly from the rear of the frame and terminates in a suitable hand grip to facilitate pushing of the edger during use. In a typical trimming operation, the cutting blade is oriented for rotation in a vertical plane generally at the side of the frame such that the edger can be pushed along the edge of the paved surface with the cutting blade disposed to trim grass or weeds growing adjacent the outside edge of the paved surface.
For some trimming operations, however, it is desirable to orient the cutting blade at an alternative position, such as, for example, rotation in a horizontal plane for trimming grass or weeds at a specified height or rotation at an oblique angle for making an angular cut along the edge of a paved surface. In this regard, edgers are known in the art wherein the motor and cutting blade are supported by a portion of the frame which is movable with respect to the rear wheels to permit adjustment of the cutting blade to the selected alternative position, and a locking mechanism, such as a spring-loaded locking pin, is provided for releasably locking the movable frame portion in the selected position of adjustment. Moreover, in edgers including one or more front wheels for added stability, it is also desirable to adjust the front wheels with respect to the movable frame portion so that the front wheels are operational regardless of the position of blade adjustment. In the art, however, front wheel adjustment is accomplished separately from the rear wheels whereby adjustment of the cutting blade to an alternative cutting position is a multiple-step process. In addition, front wheel adjustment requires inclusion of an additional locking mechanism for releasably locking the front wheels in position to thus increase the overall cost and complexity of the edger. As a result, in an effort to reduce edger cost and complexity, many edgers have been provided which fix the front wheels against adjustment thereby compromising edger stability when the cutting blade is rotated to a position displaced from the vertical plane.
There exists, therefore, a need for an improved edger of the type having front and rear wheels wherein the cutting blade can be adjusted quickly and easily with respect to the front and rear wheels to any one of a plurality of alternative cutting positions, and wherein this adjustment can be performed simultaneously with respect to the front and rear wheels by use of a single adjustment step. The present invention fulfills this need.